Egyptian Lover
by adrik rochev
Summary: PG-13 for now. Ryou and Bakura are settling down in their new home. But Yami is becoming an intrudant (Is that a word?) Things happen and Bakura goes back to his old self breafly. Ice cream, movies, and Fluffy stuff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers - I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me. So don't sue me.  
  
The yami's are 18 and the hikari's are 17  
Egyptian Lovers  
  
The game shop. It's been so long since I've been here last...four years at least. My counterpart and I walk threw the door. A bell rings, catching the seven people insides attention. My friends. It's been too long. Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Jou, Seto and Honda. All my friends, or they had been, before Bakura and I had left.  
  
"Ryou? Ryou!" Yugi cried, running over and hugging me tight. He was now taller than me by an inch or two. He released me, smiling. "It's been too long Ryou! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said, rather off-handedly. Yugi picked up my hand and saw the ring that I bore my index finger. He gasped.  
  
"Ryou! Congratulations! Who's the lucky girl?" I blushed lightly and coughed. Yugi frowned. "Not a girl? A guy right?" Yugi held up his own hand, blushing. There was a ring on his index finger as well. "Me and Yami got married just two months ago," Yugi turned to Yami, who was glaring at the man behind me.  
  
"Bakura..." Yami growled. Yugi turned back to me.  
  
"It was Bakura, right? When did you two get married? details Ryou! details!" I blushed again.  
  
"We...we went to Egypt. He proposed to me there. We got married on a boat, that was sailing the Nile, and got married at sunset,"  
  
"OH! How romantic!" Yugi exclaimed. "And what did you do for your honeymoon?" I blushed deeper.  
  
"Bakura took me tomb raiding. We raided three tombs. But he wouldn't tell me who they belonged too. In the first one, Bakura totally raided the place, taking everything he could. But he kept on hiding things from me when I started to look at the hieroglyphics. He kept on distracting me. Weird je ne? We stayed the night there, then left to go to the next pyramid. We didn't really take anything from it though. He said that it was important not to take anything from it, but that's where he got the rings. And the third one. He got me to raid it by myself, and after we left, He told me it was cursed by it's owner,"  
  
"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. Bakura coughed.  
  
"Pharaoh, could I have a word?" He asked Yami.  
  
"Of course," Yami replied, leading Bakura outside. Yugi continued to talk, but I didn't really pay attention and watched Bakura out the window talking to Yami.  
  
~~~~~  
"Yami,"  
  
"So you married Ryou,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And you took him tomb raiding,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"But you didn't tell him who's pyramids you raided?"  
  
"Right," Bakura dug in his pocket and pulled out a golden headband. It bore the eye of Ra. Bakura smirked. "Look familiar?" Yami's eyes when wide. Bakura backed up and began to run towards the house.  
"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER FUCKING TOMB RAIDER!!" Yami screamed and Bakura ran into the house, ducking behind me.  
"What the--?Yami! what's the matter?"I raised my hands unawarely to about my chest. Yami breathed heavily.  
"That mother fucking tomb raider!" I looked from Yami to Bakura and back to Yami.  
"What did he do?"  
"The first pyramid you raided!"  
"What about it?"  
"It was mine!" I gasped, and turned to Bakura, eyes wide.  
  
"ARRR! BAKURA!!! THAT WAS YAMI'S TOMB! JUST THINK BAKURA! THINK! WE MADE OUT...NO, WE FUCKED ON HIS BED!" Yugi gasped, But Bakura smirked.  
  
"You didn't think of saying anything when we were fucking, did you?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Never mind that!" I growled. Marik suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Then the third one was mine, you fucker! You are lucky I took that curse off it last time I was in Egypt or you'd be dead!" I blinked.  
  
"I knew you took it off. I didn't since any shadow magic," Bakura said, shrugging. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"We didn't take much out of your tomb Marik," I said bowing slightly. He nodded and shrugged it away.  
  
"Better not of," He replied.  
  
"At first I was going to raid Set's tomb, but I changed my mind,"  
  
"Then," Yami said thinking, "Then the second pyramid must have been your own,"  
  
"Yes. Ryou had to wait nearly an hour while I took all the curses and spells off it. Found six or more bodies in it though. None within a mile of my chambers though. I guess I was lucky,"  
  
"And that's why you only took the rings. They were in a box right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good. I was wondering if you'd go back and get them after someone released you from the ring," Bakura nodded.   
  
"Thank you for protecting them Pharaoh. They met so much to me. Now more than ever,"  
  
"Me? protecting them? It never crossed my mind, but you're welcome," I felt Bakura slide his arms around my waist and rest his chin on the top of my head. I sighed and looked at the gang.  
  
"Malik, Marik, what about you? Are you two married?" I asked, innocently. Malik blushed a little.  
  
"Yes, About a month ago,"  
  
"Good for you! And you too Yugi! What about you, Seto? Are you and Jou?" Jou cocked his head sideways.  
  
"Sure," Jou said. "Bout a year ago next month,"  
  
"Good, good. Honda? Have you met anyone?" He shook his head.  
  
"Me and Oitga* have been dating since you left, but we've never talked about it,"  
  
"Oh, ok,"  
  
"So," Yugi started to say "Are you staying long?"  
  
"Yes, we've decided to get a little house and move back here," Bakura said, before I could say anything.  
  
"Great!" Jou said, happily. "Now all the gangs back together!"  
  
"Ya, we've going to move back into my old house, I think, And guess what?"  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Me and Baku-chan decided that, next time we take a trip to Egypt, we were going to adopt and bring home a little Egyptian boy, but something happened, when we were raiding the tombs and..." I trailed off. Bakura picked up where I had left off.  
  
"And now we don't need too," Bakura said, patting my stomach lightly.  
"No way!" Jou, Yugi and Malik yelled. "How could you though? You're a guy!"  
  
"I don't know either. The doctor was amazed though. But he said that I was fully capable of having a baby,"  
  
"Great!" Yugi smiled. "Good for you! Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Bakura closed his eyes.  
  
"Pale skin, Silver hair, green-brown eyes...boy. Definitely a boy,"  
  
"How do you know this?" Malik asked, curiously.  
  
"He's my child," Bakura said, growling and with the upmost authority. "I know this. I can since this," I sighed and relaxed in Bakura's strong hold.  
  
"Six and a half more months," I said, lifting my head and looking at Bakura. He bent down and kissed me on the lips softly. "We'd best be going then," I said lightly after pulling away.  
  
"Yes, ok, If you ever need any help or anything let us know," Yugi said. Me and Bakura started out the door.  
  
"Ok, Thank you Yugi, I'll let you know if I do," I said, waving everyone good-bye. We walked to my old house that was about eight blocks away.  
  
"Well, here we are Ryou," Bakura said softly. We both knew the terrible things that had conspired in that house. The beatings, the abuse, and the heartaches.  
  
"Yes," I said, softly sighing. "Our home," I took out my keys as we walked up to the door and unlocked it. The house smell musty. And everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. I brushed off some dust with my sleeve, but ended up sneezing. Bakura laughed.  
  
"You're so cute when you sneeze," I blushed and wrinkled my nose at him.  
  
"Hnn. Come on, We've got some major dusting to do,"  
  
"Ok, were should we start?"  
  
"Well, I'm going upstairs to do our room first, then the Guest room and the bathrooms. Then I'm going to do down stairs,"  
  
"I'll help you then,"  
  
"Ok," I said, walking to the stairs. I turned at looked at him. "Coming?"  
  
"Yes," He said, following me up the rest of the stairs. I opened all the doors upstairs, as well as the windows to freshen up the place. I walked back to our room and grabbed a duster and started dusting, as well as sneezing every five minutes or so. Bakura pulled off the plastic coverings that covered the desk, dressers and bed, then helped me dust. In no time we were done. Then we moved onto the guestroom.  
  
"I think all this dust is going to my head," I said, quietly, sighing. Bakura didn't reply, so I turned around. "You know you could-" I gasped slightly. "Yami...I thought you were Bakura..." He walked up to me, going around me in a circle, staring. I started to tremble. "Y-yami, what are you doing?" He stepped up closer to me. His face only inches from my own. I flushed.  
  
"It was my shadow magic," He said, his breath, puffing against my face softly. "This--child you're carrying...it isn't totally Bakura's,"  
  
"How...so?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I had a spell put on it, my piramid that is,...That when I died, Two people were to meet in it, make....love and the more...feminem counterpart would carry..my heir," I gasped.  
  
"N-no...this...can't be true! It can't be!" I dropped the glass of milk that had been in my hand. The glass shattered onto the floor. I whimpered. "No..." I whispered. Bakura ran into the room.  
  
"Ryou what's the--? Yami? What do you want?" He sneered at the other.  
  
"He..he...just told me..he told me that..." I studdered, tears rolling down my cheeks. Bakura walked up to me and held me tight.  
  
"What is it love?" he asked, gently.  
  
"A spell...my baby...it's...it's..." Bakura gasped lightly.  
  
"NO WAY!" he yelled. "You're the one how banned that spell in the first place!" Bakura suddenly waltzed up to Yami and punched him in the face. Yami staggered back and fell onto the floor. Bakura jumped on him, pinning him down and continued to pound him.  
  
"Bakura! Please stop!" I cried. "Stop it! Please stop!" Bakura stopped punching him, but still pinned him down. Tears were running down my cheeks. I ran over and pulled Bakura off Yami, who collapsed. His face was covered in blood. "Bakura, calm down, it's ok, it's ok," Bakura was breathing heavily. I turned and walked back over to Yami. I sat up by his head and pulled him into my lap. "Yami?"  
  
"Wha??" He said slightly dazed.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked him.  
  
"Ya," He replied, wiping some blood from his face. He looked over at Bakura. "I--I needed a heir Bakura. You must understand..." Bakura turned the other way.  
  
"You are mistaken. However. I should have known you'd spell you're chambers. But this is a problem. What about Yugi? This child will look like you if I'm not mistaken," Yami looked down.  
  
"Yes. He will look like me, but he will also look like Ryou," I stood up, trembling.  
  
"But that will not be enough," Suddenly I spoke up.  
  
"C-can't you take the spell off...?"  
  
"Y-yes, I can do it but...the baby..."  
  
"Would be destroyed," Bakura finished.  
  
"Yes,"  
"NO!" I cried, falling back down to the floor. Bakura ran over to my and hugged me. "No..." I cried onto his shoulder. "no...." He rubbed my back.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou...I'm so sorry..." he murmured into my ear softly.  
  
"It's not you're fault Baku-chan..it was an accident..." Bakura   
looked over at Yami.  
  
"Please...leave Yami. We will talk tomorrow. Ryou needs to rest," Yami nodded.  
  
"I am sorry to have had to bring you this terrible news," He said, before leaving us alone. I continued to cry on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Baku-chan?" He looked at me.  
  
"Yes love?"   
  
"Can we go to bed? I'm sleepy,"  
  
"Of course love, anything for you," He said, picking me up, and carrying me to our room. He pulled back the blankets and set me down. He stripped me of my clothes and then stripped himself. Then he slipped in next to me. I cuddled him and soon fell asleep.  
So? what do ya think? I kinda got this Idea from another story that I was reading a few weeks ago, (sorry, but I forget the name of it) and the ideas just started to fly. I love the 'married in Egypt then we went tomb raiding' concept. It's so romantic! lol. Either that or I'm just crazy. Review please! and tell me if you want another chapter or not....so I can post another chapter soon...mabey!  
*I dunno how to spell his name...Duke's his dubbie name tho. 


	2. Sturring Trouble

I'm not sure where this idea came from, but It sounded good and it when with the first chapter so I thought I'd write it up into the second chapter....scary...  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi,  
  
not me. So don't sue me. Nor do I own anything from Gravitation...  
  
The yami's are 18 and the hikari's are 17  
  
And if anyone can think of a new name for this then say so....  
  
Egyptian Lover  
  
A knock on the door jolted me from my sleep. I sat up and looked over the room. Bakura was gone. I sighted and collapsed back on the bed. Bakura's sweet, honey-like voice reached my ears when he answered the door. I could hear him and Yami (after I had realized who it was) walking up the stairs chatting nicely. It was good to hear them chatting instead of fighting. I turned over on my side just as Bakura opened the door up.  
  
"Ryou? are you awake?" he asked. I mumbled a yes in reply. He then came over and sat down on the bed beside. He bent lower and bit my neck sharply. I pushed him away and pinned him down on the bed. A chuckle behind me caught my attention, thus making me blush and retreat under the blankets.  
  
"A few years ago it would have been the other way around and not something to laugh about," Yami murmured to nobody in particular. I emerged from the blankets, paler than usual. Anger suddenly filled the room.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Pharaoh. We don't speak of that anymore, so nether should you," Bakura growled, Pure hatred lacing his voice. He shot a glare at Yami. I whimpered and backed into the headboard. I hadn't seem him so angry before. I then crawled into his lap and rested my face in the crook of his neck.  
  
"'K-'Kura, it's ok...don't get mad...I love you and that's all that's important," He murmured an apology in my ear and kissed me lightly on the lips. All he needed to hear from me was those three little words and he calmed down. "Right?"  
  
"Yes, that's all that's important to me. Just you and my little baby," Yami growled lightly.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm here. Ever sense You two came back and told Yugi about that baby..well it's all I ever hear now. So I'm in a jam. I can't let you keep the baby after it's born," I felt my eyes fill with tears. I didn't understand what Yami meant.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him, my voice mumbled by Bakura's shirt. "I don't understand..." I felt Bakura's body move as he shook his head.  
  
"It's ok Ryou. Get some sleep. Yami and I will go down stairs and talk," He then got up and left me alone. Yami followed him out of the room. And after gently shutting the door, they started to fight again. Now how could I sleep with that racket? After an hour had past, I got up and went down stairs. Bakura and Yami were still fighting. I walked past them unnoticed. And after going threw the cupboards and fridge, I spoke up.  
  
  
  
"'Kura...can you get me some ice cream? We're all out again..." Their attention made me blush. All I had put on was Bakura's blue button-up which wasn't buttoned up and my big baggy angel pants.  
  
"Sure love, what kind?"  
  
"Cotton candy,"  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a few," he said before he slid on his jacket and shoes and when out the door. Yami cocked his head sideways and looked at me.  
  
"Your bellies starting to swell a bit," He stated.  
  
"Ya, well...I'm carrying a baby, what would you expect?" I questioned him. He began to circle around me like I was his dinner or something. It made me nervous. "Yami, your-" I was cut off as he roughly pushed me against the wall. I instantly when into my old ways. "Please don't hurt me...I'll-"  
  
"Shut up Ryou. You tell Bakura about any of this and-" He shut himself up by kissing me harshly on the lips. "And you'll find that he isn't around any more," I whimpered.  
  
"I won't tell...I promise..." Then I crouched down on the floor. I looked up at him and he grinned. I remember Bakura standing over me like that so many times. Then I broke into tears, just as Bakura drove into the driveway, the gravel crunching under the wheels. Yami shot me a glare then he frowned and crouched by me just as Bakura walked into the house.   
  
"Ryou, what's wrong?" He asked me with his fake concern. Bakura walked over to the freezer and put the ice cream into it.  
  
"Yami, I think you should leave," He stated as he walked back over. Yami nodded and then he stood up and left. Bakura over to me and gave me a hug. "Ryou, Ryou, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" When I didn't answer him, he kissed me on the lips and I flinched. Suddenly I spilled everything.  
  
"He looked so much like you did...He pushed me against the wall and kissed me...and then he towered over me...I was so scared...He said he'd...he'd kill you if I told you...but.." I sobbed. I was so scared. He kissed me again and hugged me tight.   
  
"It's ok, I won't let him hurt you again...Come on. I'll get some ice cream and we'll go up to the bedroom and watch a movie, ok?" I nodded lightly. He walked over to the freezer and back before I could even get up. Then he handed me the ice cream and picked me up, carrying me up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Put me down!" I giggled. Bakura laughed. The ice cream container was cold in my hands. I shivered just as he dropped me down on the bed. Then he grabbed a DVD at random and put it into the player, then turned on the T.V. And with two spoons from the counter, he plopped down next to me. I laughed. "What movie did you put in?"  
  
"I'm not sure...Darkness Falls I think..." I shivered. I hated scary movies.  
  
"'Kura...you know I hate scary movies..." He grinned. "Why are you grinning?  
  
"I mean really Ryou, It's not like we're going to be watching it anyways," I blushed and smiled shyly, then opened up the ice cream container. I watched as Bakura dipped his spoon into the cold ice cream and slowly brought it to his lips. I watched as it began to drip from the spoon and onto his chin. He quickly ate what was on the spoon and tried to lick what was on his chin off, but without much success. I giggled and leaned forwards, licking it off. He smiled slyly and grabbed the converter, thus pressing play on the dvd player. Bakura set the ice cream on the floor and pulled me up to the top of the bed and covered both him and I with blankets. I moved over and sat in his lap, purring softly against his neck. I looked up at him and kissed the underside of his jaw/mouth.(I dunno...the spot under your chin...) Then turned my attention back to the television screen. A pre-teenage boy had just lost his last baby tooth and then the tooth fairy had came out and...I nearly screamed.   
  
"'Kura...I don't like this movie..." He smiled lightly and pressed stop on the player.  
  
"Huh..." He said, picking up the ice cream container from the floor and setting it down on my slightly swelled stomach. I shivered. He ladled some of the thick, sloppy, melted ice cream into his spoon and then lifted it to my mouth. But then he 'accidently' tipped the spoon and the pinkish blue substance spilled all over the upper part of my small chest and began to run down my neck. I shivered again and Bakura began to lap it sugary concoction up with his tongue. I giggled. After he was done lapping up the ice cream on my chest he began to lick it off my neck. Nipping and nibbling here and there, making me groan and moan under him.   
  
"'Kura...Please...," He smiles lightly, but says nothing. I hate it when his teases me. Then he kisses me on the lips. Harshly, but not too harshly. He smirks.  
  
"Fool. 'Do this first,' they say. Every time I kiss you something bad happens to my body," (a/n. that's a quote from a manga called gravitation. book 2, track 7) He said, smirking. I blushed crimson.  
  
"I'm sure I should know what you mean, but I'm not sure. mabey you can show me?" I said, grinning. The look on his face was priceless. Then he gave me one of his 'you're not as pure as they say you are' looks. "What?" I asked, as innocently as possible. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.  
  
"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you," I groan as he slides off of me and starts to head out the door.  
  
  
  
"But 'Kura!" I whine. I mean how could he leave me like this?! All sticky and in such an awkward..ummm... position. "'Kura! You can't leave me like this!" I whine again. He leaves the room and enters the bathroom. You can only guess what he's doing. He walks back into the room a few minutes later, looking all relaxed. And me sitting on the bed, legs bent and opened slightly, knees sticking up in the air. I pouted. Bakura sighed and shook his head.  
  
"All you do is whine and whimper, you know that?" His face showed no emotion, nether did his voice. I whimpered.  
  
"'Kura? what's wrong?" I asked him, worry laced my voice. "'Kura?"  
  
"Fuck off and go to bed," I whimpered again.  
  
"Sama, what's wrong?" I asked him. His eyes seemed to light up at being called sama again. I was totally terrified of him. He sighed.   
  
"Just go to bed Ryou. I'm not in the mood,"  
  
"Yes, Yami-sama," I murmured as I covered myself in blankets, wondering what I did to make him go back to his old self again. I didn't really care how he acted, I just didn't want him to hurt me like he used too. I felt the bed sink slightly as Bakura laid down and slid his arms around my waist. I whimpered at the contact. I opened our mind link that had been closed for ages, only to find that Bakura's end was open. A wave a guilt hit me.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou," He whispered in my ear. "I just clued in on something Yami said earlier. He kept saying he'd do anything to keep Yugi happy, even if it's something wrong. I think you should keep away from him Ryou. He's not the same as before we left," I nodded and kissed him. "Don't let yourself be caught alone with him,"  
  
"I won't 'Kura. I'll stay away from him," I said, yawning. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew, it was morning.  
  
But that's Another thing for another time... 


End file.
